marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Look Who's Barking
|image = |caption = Legendary Blues singer B.B. King sings the song "Blues For A Dog" in intermission segments of the episode "Look Who's Barking in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 14 |overall = 94 |network = FOX |production = 5.13 |imdb = tt642251 |guests = B.B. King Cheech Marin Brian George Rodney Kageyama Kort Falkenberg |airdate = February 10, 1991 |writers = Katherine Green |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The Godfather" |next = "A Man's Castle" }} ''Look Who's Barking is the 14th episode of season 5 of ''Married with Children, ''also the 94th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Kathering Green, the episode first premiered on FOX, airing on February 10, 1991. The episode also featured a guest appearance from legendary Blues/R&B singer B.B. King, who performed the song Blues For A Dog. Synopisis Buck the dog (voiced by Cheech Marin in this episode) runs away and takes home a white female dog who plots to replace him as the family pet. Meanwhile, Al searches for his favorite cheesecake chef. B.B. King makes a cameo appearance as a street musician. Plot summary Told from the point of view of Buck, he runs away from the house feeling neglected. Behind a diner, he picks up a female dog, whom he brings home. He quickly regrets it, as the new dog gets all the attention from Bud and Kelly. Meanwhile, Al is obsessed with getting a taste of his favorite cherry cheesecake from a restaurant in Wisconsin. Guest starring *B.B. King as Street musician *Cheech Marin as the voice of Buck Bundy *Brian George as Chef *Rodney Kageyama as Restaurant owner *Kort Falkenberg as Hans Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1989 film, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0097778/ ''Look Who's Talking] *This episode is the first of 3 episodes during the show's run where the voice of Buck is played by Cheech Marin instead of Kevin Curran. *Peggy doesn't appear in this episode, though she is briefly mentioned when she calls the house while Al is busy trying to find the whereabouts of Hans. *Legendary blues singer/guitarist, B.B. King, makes a guest appearance as a street musician singing on a bus bench. *Rodney Kageyama makes a brief appearance as the restaurant owner. He is probably best known as Ito from the 1986 film, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0091159/ Gung Ho] and Eddie in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0102915/ Showdown in Little Tokyo]. In addition, he also had a role in the movie, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110657/ The Next Karate Kid] which starred Pat Morita, who would also appear on Married...With Children in the season 10 episode, "Turning Japanese". *The restaurant in the alley that Buck stops at has a sign by the door that says "Home Made Pizza". The sign would later reappear in the season 8 episode "Scared Single", next to a pizza restaurant inside the New Market Mall Goofs *During Al's search for Hans, he found out that he had left Chuck's Cheese Bowl years before and after working for different restaurants, was back in Germany. Yet, when Hans finally appears at the Bundy house, he gives them the cheesecake in a Chuck's Cheese Bowl box. External Links * *''Look Who's Barking'' on Bundyology *''Look Who's Barking - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#95 Look Who's Barking'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Buck-centered episodes